The Legend of Might Gai
by falconpunch1
Summary: The Akatsuki is after the nine tails and it is up to Gai to save the day.


**(TS/SC)= Time skip or scene change. This takes place in shippuden time.I realize I used the word "GUY" instead of "Gai"...I will change it next time. **

"Let's go Kisame, his reinforcements are nearby," said Itachi.

"Awwwww, I was really hoping to get the chance to kill him after all the trouble he put us through," replied Kisame with a smirk on his face.

However both Itachi and Kisme knew they couldn't fight the huge group of Jounin coming their way. Especially not in the condition they were in. They had overpowered the opposing ninja, but not without a struggle. Kisme had a few broken ribs and a broken arm. Itachi had used up most of his chakra and had a fractured skull.

Both ninjas retreated, however their injuries were nothing compared to what their opponent had suffered at the hands of the two rogue ninja.

A group of Anbu black ops appeared with Kakashi leading them. He was shocked at the sight he saw.

Might Guy stood there, with his right hand raised up in his signature fighting stance. The other arm was limp because the bone within was shattered. He put his weight on his right leg because the left one was broken. His Green spandex suit was ripped apart above the waist. Because of this, his chest was exposed, or at least what was left of it. Kisame's sword had ripped his chest and back apart. Most of his ribs were broken along with his sternum.

"GUY!" yelled Kakashi as he ran up to his peer.

"Late as usual, eh Kakashi?" said Guy trying to hide the pain he was feeling.

Kakashi tried to assist him, to Guy's displeasure.

"Hey! Hands off! I can take care of myself. After all, I am the rival of the legendary genius known as kakashi aren't I?" said Guy with a grin on his face.

Kakashi grinned and gave a soft, "Yeah".

Guy gave a laugh, but then felt a sharp pain in his chest. Just then he coughed up blood and collapsed.

"Guy! Guy! Are you alright! Who's a medical ninja here!" yelled Kakashi.

Guy heard everything that was happening in his semi-conscious state. He also felt the incredible pain and strain in his body. Suddenly he felt some relief as medical ninja began healing his wounds.

**(TS/SC)**

"When is Guy Sensei going to be okay "questioned a very worried Rock Lee. "How do we know if the Fifth Hokage was right? What if-"

"Calm down Lee, if anyone could help Sensei it's the Fifth Hokage," said Tenten in a reassuring voice.

"Yeah Lee! It seems as though you lack faith in you sensei. I thought I told you that youth can conquer anything!" yelled Guy as he shot up from his bed.

"GUY SENSEI!" exclaimed Lee with tears flowing down his cheeks. "YOU"RE OKAY!"

"Of course I am. You didn't think my life would come to an end that easily, did you?" said Guy. "No no, I would never be taken out against such small obstacles. "

"Small obstacles? You decided to take on two S ranked criminals without calling for back up," said Neji who was sitting down in the corner of the Hospital room.

"Yes…yes I did. But It was to teach you guys an important lesson," explained Guy.

"OF COURSE!" exclaimed Lee. "What lesson were you trying to reveal to us sensei?"

"Why, the lesson is that…you should…," Guy struggled to come up with an answer as his pupils starred at him.

"The lesson is that when you see two S ranked criminals, you should call for reinforcements before engaging."

Tenten and Neji saw through Guy's sad attempt to make this whole situation seem intended. How could anyone fall for such a ridicules explanation?

"YOU ARE SO WISE GUY SENSEI!" exclaimed Lee as he wrote down his new lesson on his mini note book.

Just then Kakashi, Tsunade and Shizune walked in the room.

"You're looking much better now," said Kakashi.

"Haha, yes. I should be good to go in no time," Guy said while giving Kakashi a thumbs up with his signature smile on his face.

"You still need rest Guy," said Tsunade. "And you're not leaving until I give the okay."

"Of course," replied Guy

Kakashi looked at Guy's students who were still in the room.

"Hey guys, we are going to need to talk to Guy alone".

"Yes, of course," said all three as they bowed and started leaving.

Right when the door closed behind the three, Tsunade got straight to the point.

"So what did you find out?"

**So this is my first fanfic. Hope you guys like it. Give me some advice, rate and review my story. More on the way!**


End file.
